A Lover's Paradise
by WritingFiend214
Summary: Ricky and Amy decide to go on a date. *Some fluff* I'm bad at summaries so just read and enjoy. :D


A/N: This is a date fic that I wrote for Ricky and Amy. It's a one-shot.

Disclaimer: None of the Secret Life characters are mine, but if they were, I'd definitely write them better than the writers right now. *rolls eyes* They rightfully belong to Brenda Hampton and Co.

_**A Lover's Paradise**_

"Ricky, we have to stop. My parents are in the house," Amy said after the couple came up for air from kissing. They were in the living room on the couch making out.

"Ames, they probably can't even hear us. Right now, I bet they're having sex. Besides, your parents love me. Both of them," Ricky said quietly.

Amy pulled him to her and kissed him hard. Tongues battled for dominance as they tried to devour each others lips. After several minutes, they finally pulled apart, gasping for air.

"What.. was.. that.. for?" asked Ricky, trying to regain his breath.

"I never properly thanked you for staying at my house," Amy breathed.

"If I got kisses like everyday, I'd start _living_ at your house," joked Ricky. Amy blushed, embarrassed, and he couldn't help but think that she looked adorable with those pink cheeks. He smirked at her and turned away. Besides kissing the hell out of her, he was having an internal conflict with himself.

"Just ask her already!" one side of him said.

"No, what if she doesn't like it? Ben probably took her to the fanciest places, and all I'm taking her to is a restaurant," another side argued.

"JUST ASK GIRL OUT! Better make it soon too, she is looking at you," the other side yelled. Ricky looked over and sure enough, Amy was looking at him weirdly.

"Are you okay? She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So... I was thinking, Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Ricky mumbled.

"Ricky, speak up. I can't hear you. What did you say?"Amy asked.

"I said... Would you like to go on a date with me? I mean, I'm sure Ben took you to nice places, and we'd only be going to a restaurant, but it could be fun and they have great food there, so?" asked Ricky nervously.

Amy looked at him, and saw what a nervous wreck he was. She decided to put him out of his misery. She was surprised, however, and couldn't help but tease him a little.

"Hmm, Ricky Underwood, wants to go out on a date? That doesn't involve sex?"she mused aloud. Ricky scowled at her, annoyed.

"Yes, Amy. I meant what I said back in New York. I'm really trying to change. So is that a yes?" Ricky asked eagerly.

"Yes. Yes! I would love to go out with you," she said happily. Ricky smirked, happy with himself, and pulled her back in for a kiss. They spent the next half hour kissing and just enjoying each others company.

8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()

"Ugh, which one looks better, Ashley? The blue or the black?" asked Amy anxiously. She was searching through her closet for the prefect outfit for her date with Ricky and nothing was working out. The dresses was either too formal, too dressy, too casual or somewhere in between. She was now down to her last two dresses and was quickly losing hope in finding the right dress.

"The blue one. It makes you look desperate and fat, but the black one just makes you look horrible and ugly," Ashley muttered in her monotone voice.

Amy looked at her and frowned. She knew that her going out with Ricky would upset people but she had hoped that her _own_ _sister_ would at least be happy for her. She wanted Ashley to move on to a better guy that was suited to her needs, but the girl was stuck on Ricky. _Oh well, _she thought_, Can't please everyone. _

She held the blue dress to her body in the mirror and cringed at how bad she looked. Ashley was right, she did look really fat in it. The blue color made her skin look yellowish. She switched it to the black one. It was her "Little Black Dress" and it actually looked good on her, not horrible. She eyed Ashley suspiciously and in return got a not-so-innocent smirk from Ashley. She rolled her eyes before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

A couple miles away, at the butcher shop...

Ricky put his shirt on and headed for the door. He was nervous. This was Amy, the mother of his child, not some random woman he picked up off the street. She deserved the best, but would she get that with him? His insecurities were popping up now and he couldn't do anything to stop them. What if they didn't work out? If thing's got awkward between them, how would they raise John together? Maybe she was better off with Ben and him with Adrian. Adrian was safe. He could give Adrian up any day he wanted.

_NO_, he told himself. _You want Amy. Amy wants you. Does Adrian invoke a monster of desire every time you touch her? No, __**Amy**__ does. Does Adrian make you see stars after you have an epic kissing session? No, __**Amy**__ does, so quit it with the chit-chat and head on over to __**your**__ lady ALREADY_!

Ricky chuckled at his inner thoughts and did just what they told him to.

At the Juergens' house, Amy was brushing some invisible lint off her dress. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. It was just Ricky, but at the same time she knew. It was _Ricky_. This was the guy she'd been crushing on since that one night at band camp. She wanted them to be together more than anything. She only hoped things worked between them.

Amy heard the sound of a car coming closer. She inhaled and exhaled. Walking over to the front door, she stood waiting for Ricky to arrive. Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, a loud knock was heard. She slowly opened the door and took a moment to admire Ricky. He looked handsome and sexy in a black shirt with black trousers. One hand was behind his back as he stared open-mouthed at her.

Ricky watched as the door opened and there before him stood Amy. All thought left his brain and his jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing. He noticed that they matched and internally smirked. It was a black one shoulder dress that hugged each and every curve she had. The dress barely made it past her thighs, revealing legs that were miles long. Her hair was in curls, just aching to be touched and some lip gloss was applied on her oh-so-very-kissable lips. Ricky had never seen anything sexier in his life. He internally groaned, knowing that he was going to have a hard time controlling himself during their date.

Finally, after minutes of silence, Ricky found his voice.

"You...look... beautiful," he whispered. Amy blushed and Ricky smiled at the sight of it.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself," she gushed. Ricky, remembering what he had gotten Amy, brought his hand from his back to offer her a rose. She gasped and took it.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Let me grab my jacket and then we can head out. John's with my parents tonight, so we can come back whenever we want," she informed him. He nodded, still mesmerized by her beauty, and she went to retrieve her jacket. Within moments, she was back, and Ricky took her hand as they walked to the car.

8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()

"So, where are we going?" asked Amy after they had gotten in. Ricky smiled.

"It's a surprise, but I hope you like it," he said. They made small talk throughout the car ride, and slowly began to relax.

Finally, they arrived at their destination, and Amy saw it was a fancy restaurant.

"Un Amante Paraíso?" asked Amy, clearly surprised. It was a very expensive restaurant that most rich couples went to. She had heard about it a few times from her parents.

"Yeah. I've been saving up some money and it looked like a good place to go. Do you like it?, Ricky asked anxiously.

"Aww, Ricky I love it!"Amy said excitedly. Impulsively, she kissed Ricky on the cheek, unknowingly pressing herself against him, and he colored.

"Thanks," Ricky said distracted. Damn, he had just gotten a whiff of her perfume and it was nearly intoxicating. How was he going to behave properly if she did things like this? Eager to go inside before he did something stupid, he tugged on her hand heading for the front door.

Once they were in, Ricky saw a young man standing up front with a book in his hand and they walked over to him.

"Hello. I have reservations under the name Underwood." he told the man. He watched as the guy looked through the book, searching for his name. Eventually, he found it and said "Yes, hello. Your table is by the back, near the windows. I hope you have a nice dinner, Mr. Underwood." He pointed them to where their table was and held out a piece of paper. Then he looked over to Amy and gave her an appreciative grin as his eyes raked over her body, admiring the view.

Ricky, noticing this, growled low and put a possessive hand around Amy's waist. He grabbed the paper and said "Yeah. Thanks" before taking Amy's hand once more and stalking off to where their table was.

Amy giggled at Ricky's jealous behavior. She squeezed his hand to let him know that she was fine and there was no need to be jealous. Ricky looked over at her and smiled briefly. They arrived at the table and Ricky pulled her chair out for her before sitting down himself. She sat and took off her jacket, feeling a little hot. Ricky stared at her, swallowing a lump as he saw all that skin being revealed again. He quickly grabbed a menu to distract himself and looked blankly at it, trying to focus on anything other than Amy's creamy skin.

The waiter arrived and wrote down their orders. The two of them began to settle down and enjoy each others company. They laughed at old memories, and reminisced at how fast John was growing up. They were having a great time and having fun with each other. Amy laughed as sauce dripped from Ricky's mouth and he laughed as she accidentally spilled some soda onto her plate.

Around them, older couples smiled as they watched the two love birds. They could tell they were very much deeply in love and were playing around with one another

Thoughtful the night, the couple had many subtle touches and lots of eye sex was going on. They were eager to leave, but tempted to stay and enjoy the moment.

As the night came to a close, Ricky, after some reluctance from Amy, paid for the meal and they headed outside. Thankfully, Ricky noted that the man from before was not standing there anymore. In his position was a much older man that looked around his 60's. He looked happily at the young couple and said "I hope you have enjoyed your stay here. Come back anytime." They thanked him and headed for the car.

8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8()8(0

As soon as they were inside, Ricky eagerly grabbed Amy and attacked her lips. She responded with as much force, if not more, as him. Amy's hands wandered into his hair and his traveled all across her body. He groaned as Amy pressed herself to him, and kissed her harder. She was making these moans and noises and they were driving him crazy with lust. His lips left hers and began to travel down her to her neck. He planted several kisses here and there, loving the sounds she was making.

Amy couldn't take it much longer. She dragged Ricky's face from her neck to her lips and began ravaging his. His hands were sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly, Ricky's hands came dangerously close to the underside of her breast and she moaned hard into his mouth. _Two could play at the game_, she thought. She felt his arousal pressing against her and purposely shifted her legs so he was pressed harder into her and rubbed herself against him. The effect was instantaneous. Ricky growled, a low rumble coming from his throat, and she smirked. She did it again and again, loving the way he reacted.

_That little witch_, Ricky thought, as Amy continued to move her legs against his erection. He cupped her breast through the dress and listened as she moaned. That was quickly becoming his new favorite sound ever. They continued into the kiss for several minutes until air became a necessity.

"God... Amy... I've been wanted to do... that since I first saw you tonight," he rasped, "That dress should be banned on you." Amy smirked, glad that she picked _this_ dress, and pulled him back in for another mind blowing kiss. They spent the next twenty minutes making out in the car.

When they arrived back at the Juergen's house, Amy made an attempt to fix her hair and her dress which got a laugh from Ricky. She slowly got out of the car not wanting to leave him. He followed her to the door and kissed her one last time. This one was more sweet and gentle, showing that he was going to miss her and couldn't wait for their next date.

"I had a great time tonight,"Amy said, meaning every word. Ricky, had been the perfect gentleman, not pressuring her into anything, despite how much he desired her.

"I did too. You were amazing tonight,"he affirmed. Amy, smiled, thankful for the compliment. She put her arms around him and gave him one last passionate kiss before heading inside.

"Bye, Ricky," she said. He mumbled his goodbye, a little dazed from the kiss and left.

Amy closed the front door and sighed. Tonight had been the best and had erased any apprehension from her mind. Yes, things would work out fine between them.

Ricky smiled as he leaned against the head rest in his car. Tonight had been perfect and every inch of doubt that had been in his brain was replaced by pure happiness. He knew that they would be fine in the future as a couple.

A/N: The END! Also, in case anyone is wondering the name of the restaurant is the title in English. At least according to Google Translate. :D R/R please. Hope you liked it. :D


End file.
